


About rain and feelings.

by Spaild



Series: Rain Affair [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affairs, Drama & Romance, F/M, Linzin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaild/pseuds/Spaild
Summary: Lin e Tenzin reatam a amizade.Isso trás a tona sentimentos complicados e decisões difíceis.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kya II (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Rain Affair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Após o ataque na Arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic não tem grandes pretensões e foco em plot twist. Trata-se de exploração de sentimentos, descobertas, caso extraconjugal e bastante drama.  
> Tendo início na temporada 1 vou explorar os sentimentos de Lin e Tenzin por trás da amizade recém reatada e o rumo pouco convencional que isso irá tomar.  
> Mais explicações no fim do cap.

A invasão de Amon na arena havia causado muita comoção, os dirigíveis percorriam a baía em busca de seguidores remanescentes. Qualquer informação extra sobre o líder Igualista era extremamente importante para a investigação. Verificou se a avatar estava bem e teve um breve momento com o rapaz que havia perdido a dobra, o iria interrogar depois, com calma, quando ele estivesse menos abalado. Ela não conseguia imaginar como se sentia alguém que tinha perdido a habilidade de dobrar, estava consternada, mas sendo um pouco egoísta ela sequer queria se colocar no lugar dele. Era impossível pensar em uma vida onde não pudesse dobrar a terra ou o metal, as duas coisas que sempre estiveram presente em sua vida, a dobra era algo de que ela se orgulhava; era seu legado, o contato mais profundo com suas raízes. A única coisa que nunca a deixou.

Lin Beifong olhou para cima e viu a cúpula de vidro quebrada muitos metros acima deles e os dirigíveis que se perdiam de vista no céu escuro de Cidade República. Sem desviar o olhar, ela podia ouvir a voz dos amigos da avatar, o rapaz que dobrava a terra falando com tanta emoção dos eventos que parecia que tinha assistido um grandioso espetáculo. O típico adolescente dramático que ela sempre evitou. Revirou os olhos e resmungou para si. Jovens eram muito empolgados e ela estava com a cabeça cheia, ocupada com o problema para dar a menor atenção ao drama adolescente. Moveu os ombros e sentiu os músculos das costas repuxar a fazendo exalar um baixo som de dor.

\- Oficial Song, colete relatórios de todos os oficiais que estavam presentes e os deixe em minha sala ainda hoje, quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu nos minutos que estive desacordada. - Viu com o canto dos olhos a avatar e seu mentor do ar conversando. Ela não queria lidar com isso agora, era muito… intenso. Após se esquivar de todos os repórteres, ela seguiu para o quartel general. Ainda tinha muito trabalho para ser realizado.

Enquanto caminhava, nuvens pesadas iam se aglomerando no céu e ela sabia que ainda naquela noite eles teriam chuva na cidade.

De seu escritório ela podia notar a ausência de som da rua que durante o dia era totalmente movimentada, fato este que enfatizava o avançar da hora. Sua cabeça e músculos doíam ainda mais agora e as mãos tremiam, cortesia dos Igualistas com as repetidas sessões de eletrochoque durante o ataque surpresa. Fechou os punhos apoiando sobre sua mesa tentando se acalmar, buscando um pouco de controle. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, moveu a cabeça fazendo o pescoço estalar levemente seguido de um dos ombros. A armadura de metal era uma boa defesa contra os bloqueadores de chi, mas se provou um potencializador de ataques elétricos, em reflexo a isso sentia a terra ‘turva’ como se seu senso sísmico tivesse sido abalado, tudo isso só estava contribuindo para piorar seu humor.

E ela previa que iria enfrentar uma série de repórteres pela manhã junto daquela expressão pretensiosa no rosto de Tarrlok. Ele não era de todo ruim, algumas de suas sugestões para cidade haviam sido bastante proveitosas, mas no referido assunto, Amon, ele era um extremista. Lin não acreditava que exaltar os dobradores, como ele vinha fazendo era o caminho certo. Pensando bem, parecia não haver nenhum caminho certo a seguir, havia o caminho mais e o menos custoso. 

E desde a chegada de Korra tudo ficou ainda mais bagunçado e polarizado em sua cidade. Amon nunca esteve tão inspirado contra os dobradores quanto agora e ela era a única sobre quem as críticas caiam. Ela quase podia ver a manchete da manhã seguinte: _ “Desastre na final do campeonato, Amon escapa de Chefe Beifong.”  _

Não fazia sentido permanecer em seu escritório quando não havia nada mais que pudesse ser feito. Já havia lido mais de uma vez os relatórios. Havia cuidado de cada uma das entradas e saídas do local, havia premeditado uma dúzia de ataques, previsto tanto cenários quanto possível, mas não aquele. Infelizmente ela não tinha como saber o que ele realmente faria, nem havia mais o que fazer, e ainda assim lá estava ela sentada no ambiente a meia luz ouvindo suas próprias considerações sobre o acontecido. Apoiou o rosto na palma de sua mão trêmula e fechou os olhos focada no som de sua respiração, por algum tempo isso foi tranquilizante, o som leve de passos a fez abrir os olhos a tempo de ver a porta ser empurrada e Tenzin surgir meio a penumbra. Era tudo o que ela não precisava agora.

\- Uma palavra por favor Lin. - Tenzin esteve preocupado com ela e assim que notou que ela não estava mais na arena informou a avatar que viria ver se Lin estava bem.

Ele tinha uma preocupação genuína com ela, ainda mais agora depois de assistirem juntos a partida, depois de partilharem suas considerações sobre os dois times e ouvir as risadas dela. Era como voltar no tempo e ter novamente sua amiga de volta. Foi difícil todo este tempo sem ela, por anos Lin foi sua confidente e agora não queria perder a frágil amizade reconquistada.

Lin queria dizer que não tinha tempo para ele, mas ela não tinha força suficiente para o expulsar de sua sala. E se fosse honesta consigo, havia uma parte dela que desejava ouvir a voz dele por alguns minutos a lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Ele sempre foi o otimista. Tenzin sempre soube o que dizer. O perfeito político.

\- Seja breve, tenho muito o que fazer. - moveu a outra mão mostrando sua mesa cheia de relatórios de seus policiais. Já havia lido todos, mas isso ele não precisava saber.

Tenzin entrou na sala fechando a porta atrás de si, fazia bastante tempo que não adentrava o domínio maior de Lin Beifong, e tudo continuava exatamente como ele se lembrava. Espíritos, quantas lembranças haviam dentro deste lugar. A pequena mesa que dividiam as refeições, o sofá onde a encontrou dormindo uma ou duas vezes. Havia tanta lembrança de quando eles eram um casal, ele nunca entendeu como ela conseguiu continuar usando aquela sala depois de tantos momentos em que… Respirou fundo, aquele não era o foco da conversa.

Ergueu a cabeça e observou cada passo suave dele em sua direção, logo o rosto de Tenzin estava sob um feixe de luz que entrava pelo vidro de sua janela com adornos metálicos. A Beifong se ajeitou discretamente na cadeira maldizendo as coisas que ele ainda causava nela quando a olhava daquela forma.

\- Eu sei que estamos enfrentando um momento difícil, toda a cidade dividida entre três partes, dobradores, não dobradores e igualistas. - ele movia as mãos enfatizando suas palavras, pensando cada uma delas.

Revirou os olhos, ele nunca ia perder essa mania de enrolar o assunto com palavras que soavam como desculpa. Isso era Tenzin em sua essência.

\- Corte o papo furado Tenzin! - reclamou.

\- Estou aqui por achar que podemos trabalhar melhor se trabalharmos juntos. - ele ofereceu um sorriso.

\- Por que acha que eu aceitaria qualquer ajuda, mais especificamente a sua?

Enquanto o tom de voz de Tenzin soava leve e orgânico, o de Lin era áspero, pesado, amargurado. Era o tom de voz reservado a ele, aperfeiçoado por anos de frustrações e por uma mágoa que ela ainda guardava dentro dela. Ficou de pé, sentiu todo o corpo estremecer com espasmos, porém seu rosto mantinha a expressão de polícia inabalável. Deu alguns passos e parou ao lado de sua mesa a mão tremendo em intervalos aleatórios onde ela movia os dedos como se buscasse controle. 

\- Você deveria ter um pouco mais de… cautela. - Tenzin disse sem pensar e quase se estapeou ao ouvir as palavras deixarem seus lábios. 

\- Me desculpe?

\- Às vezes você baixa um pouco a guarda quando está preocupada.

\- E isso é de sua conta, porquê? - a sobrancelha dela zombava de toda aquela preocupação que ele exibia.

Um espasmo mais violento fez Lin entrelaçar as mãos na frente de seu corpo usando ambas as mãos para estabilizar os tremores. Tenzin ergueu uma sobrancelha, Lin estava um pouco diferente do habitual, sua postura menos rígida, o olhar cansado. Ele sabia por tudo o que ela estava passando e imaginava as noites insones onde ela andava de um lado para o outro naquela sala. Ela ainda era a Lin que ele conhecia, ainda tinha as mesmas manias e ele se preocupava, nunca deixou de se preocupar, apenas o fazia em silêncio.

\- Nós somos amigos Lin, eu não entendo porque tanta amargura.

\- Não entende? - ela deu uma risada de sarcasmo. - Tenzin não tente voltar aqui quase vinte anos depois…

\- Quinze.

\- Não me interrompa! Você não tem nenhum direito de voltar aqui e exibir toda essa preocupação como se qualquer coisa a meu respeito fosse de sua conta.

O fim do relacionamento nunca foi discutido entre eles, isso deixou tantas farpas e pontas soltas que ainda machucava a ambos. Era fácil notar nos olhares que um dirigia ao outro. Sempre com uma nota de desculpas que nunca foi dita, sempre com um tom de mágoa.

\- Lin eu realmente sinto muito.

Houve um momento, nos primeiros meses após o casamento, em que ele se convenceu de que havia tomado a decisão errada. Não estava apaixonado por Pema na época, ele só estava muito pressionado pois era o único dobrador de ar e Lin não parecia ter tanto interesse em uma família. O trabalho sempre em primeiro lugar. E a olhando ali de pé com o rosto cansado e as mãos tremendo dos ataques poderosos, ele sentiu novamente aquele calor no peito, o amor por Lin ainda estava lá, sempre esteve.

Lin deu um riso de quem não acreditava em uma única palavra. A mão direita se ergueu para enfatizar sua expressão de ceticismo, revirou os olhos cansada. E lá estava novamente um tremor de mão que ela tentava ignorar com esperança que ele fizesse o mesmo.

\- Não perca seu tempo com desculpas tardias.

\- Lin, olhe pra mim. - foi um pedido simples, uma vez que a mulher evitava o olhar nos olhos a maior parte do tempo. E quando ela o fez estava claro toda a mágoa que ainda levava consigo, ele era o único culpado. - Eu realmente…

\- Não venha me dizer que sente muito. Porque você nunca voltou. Você só quer ficar em paz com sua consciência Tenzin. Não peça desculpas de algo que não se arrependa.

O pequeno caminho entre eles foi encurtado e a mão tatuada pegou a sua. Lin olhou com a visão periférica para onde as mãos se uniam e em seguida encarou o homem de pé a sua frente, ele tinha os sentimentos tão expostos que era doloroso olhar por um longo período. Foi um choque perceber que ele também tinha mágoas. Estava prestes a afastá-lo quando sentiu os dedos dele movendo-se em sua palma em uma massagem.

\- Eu estava tão perdido e quebrado, eu deveria ter feito algo, mas… sempre havia alguma coisa para me prender. - ela não perdeu os olhos dele em nenhum momento enquanto ele falava.

\- O tempo de pedir desculpas acabou Tenzin. - a mão dele a deixava em conflito interno, uma parte queria o tirar de sua sala, a outra queria aproveitar sem reservas a massagem.

O gesto a fez lembrar-se de um tempo onde ela recebia massagens como aquelas sempre que chegava de um longo e exaustivo turno no trabalho. Tenzin sempre estava lá com um sorriso, uma xícara de chá e suas massagens relaxantes. Até que um dia ele não estava mais.

A mão dele deixou a sua e Lin pensou que ele tinha notado o erro, notado quem ela era e estava pronto para recuar um passo, mas o polegar dele tocou suas cicatrizes em uma carícia tão leve que a fez fechar os olhos, no próximo segundo a mão dela foi segurar o pulso do dobrador de ar o impedindo de qualquer coisa. 

\- Não faça isso.

A voz dela era quase um sussurro, Tenzin sentia o medo mal disfarçado, sentiu o aperto em seu pulso e aqueles olhos verdes se cravaram nos seus, havia uma franqueza naquele olhar que o deixava sem fôlego, eles tinham uma facilidade tão grande com as não verbais que às vezes era mais fácil do que usar palavras. Eram seus sentimentos e a maioria das coisas que sentia ele não poderia colocar nem em um milhão de palavras.

\- Você precisa descansar. - falou movendo o polegar no rosto dela.

\- Eu sei. - deu um sorriso suave desejando poder o abraçar e descansar com a cabeça em seu peito.

Um piscar de olhos e mais um mover de dedos em seu rosto e eles fecharam mais o espaço entre os dois. Respirar novamente aquele perfume familiar era como estar em casa. Lin sempre pensou que casa era onde você se sentia bem, seguro. E esse lugar sempre foi nos braços dele. O que fez dela por muito tempo uma ‘sem lar’.

Sua mão se moveu e ela o tocou no peito movendo os dedos sobre o tecido ocre sentindo as fibras grossas, arrastou a mão que tremia um pouco mais insistente até poder sentir o bater acelerado do coração de Tenzin. A mão dele veio tocar a sua, desfazendo os anos de distância em poucos segundos.

O monge estava atordoado com toda a proximidade dela, o cheiro dos cabelos, o calor da mão sob a sua. Ele ia se mover em direção a ela mas parou fechando os olhos ao sentir os lábios tocar seu rosto. Ela bateu o polegar no peito dele o lembrando de uma antiga conversa em que ela disse que mostraria a ele como seu coração batia quando ele chegava perto e ela reproduziu exatamente daquela maneira as batidas cardíacas. Lin estava tão eufórica quanto ele.

Havia em Lin o desejo voraz de o jogar contra uma parede, mas a sensação dos dedos dele em seu rosto anestesiava seus sentidos o mesmo tanto que queimava sua pele. Todo autocontrole que tinha lutando com o primal desejo de sentir ele novamente, completamente. Sua outra mão foi pega e eles entrelaçaram os dedos por breves segundos Lin a apertou levemente a mão dele, como se para se certificar de que era real. Nenhum dos dois interessado em trocar nenhuma palavra. Não havia mais nenhuma motivação para discussão, eles só queriam sentir um ao outro como não faziam há anos.

Já mergulhado em um mar de sensações e lembranças ele se aproximou buscando o toque macio dos lábios dela mas ela desviou com um riso leve movendo a mão para seu ombro e apertando um pouco o que o inspirou a se mover passando a perna entre as dela daquele modo em que se encaixavam tão perfeitamente, aquele gemido fino era algo que ele desejou, por anos e em silêncio, ouvir novamente.

Lin ergueu o queixo e deixou um beijo leve atrás da orelha pouco antes de uma mordida mais firme no lóbulo macio e o gemido dele foi tão pecaminoso quanto o dela segundos antes. Havia tantos pontos errados, mas havia muitos que eram nada menos que perfeitos. Lin nunca encontrou alguém que se encaixasse tão bem em seus braços quanto aquele homem. E ela era orgulhosa o suficiente para pensar que ele sentia o mesmo. Ou ele não iria estar bem ali gemendo com seus beijos que desciam para o pescoço deixando algumas marcas de batom rosado. Eles se olharam e Tenzin tocou sua testa com a dele e se moveu deixando os lábios se tocar de modo muito superficial fazendo ambos ansiosos por um beijo.

O som de batidas em sua porta a fez parar, o sangue zumbindo em seus ouvidos com força. Lin respirou fundo e se afastou de Tenzin agradecendo e amaldiçoando o mesmo tanto, a pessoa que os interrompeu.

\- Chefe Beifong? - a voz de Korra veio vacilante do outro lado.

\- Sim? 

\- Bem… hm, por acaso, sabe onde está Tenzin?

\- Com a esposa e os filhos, suponho. - falou movendo a mão e abrindo a janela de metal. Aquela resposta a fez sentir um peso enorme no peito. - Na Ilha templo do ar, que era onde você deveria estar.

Tenzin sentiu o corpo todo congelar, as palavras de Lin foram como um tapa em seu rosto. Moveu as mãos confuso e desnorteado.

Ela encarou o monge e sua mão indicou a ele a saída que deveria tomar enquanto ela seguia a passos lentos até a porta.

A olhou e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas que ele nunca imaginou que ela interpretasse errado. Saltou a janela usando a dobra de ar para pousar do lado de fora enquanto agradecia que não havia viva alma na rua naquele momento.

\- Er.. bem… é que… - a avatar continuou do outro lado.

A porta se abriu e Lin encarou a avatar, braços cruzados para trás a desafiando a continuar com o qualquer coisa que ela pudesse sugerir.

\- Sim? - a recebeu com uma expressão dura e a sobrancelha erguida e rosnou levemente quando a garota enfiou a cabeça em seu escritório como se procurasse por Tenzin.

\- Ele disse que vinha ver se você estava bem e… bem... Oogi está lá fora…

\- E isso não é da minha conta. - passou pela jovem avatar batendo um pé no chão fazendo a porta e a janela se fechar com cliques que indicavam que estava agora trancadas.

Sem nenhuma palavra mais a Beifong saiu deixando Korra e um oficial a olhando com os olhos confusos. Ela não tinha que se explicar para ninguém, ela só queria voltar pra casa e dormir o tanto de horas que tivesse direito O som de um trovão a fez olhar para o céu escuro e ela sentiu uma gota gelada tocar seu rosto. O dia seguinte ia ser tão ou mais estressante. Respirou o ar fresco da noite, mas sua pele ainda estava quente, deixando Lin alarmada sobre o que meros toques tinham feito com ela. Felizmente não havia material para arrependimento, felizmente Korra havia os salvo de um caminho que provavelmente não teria volta.

\- Avatar intrometida. - rosnou baixo, caminhando em direção ao prédio onde ficava seu apartamento.

Com um copo na mão e muitos quilos de metal a menos, Lin Beifong olhava da ampla janela de vidro para sua cidade sob uma chuva forte. Da cobertura daquele prédio de doze andares ela via pequenos pontos de luz a iluminar as ruas vazias naquela madrugada, um dirigível lhe chamou a atenção, sobrevoando a baía e então a pequena silhueta da ilha capturou seu olhar. Lá era onde ele devia estar, com a esposa perfeita e os filhos do ar, todos perfeitos e sua vidinha provinciana.

Tenzin pegou Oogi e deixou a cidade logo sentindo as primeiras gotas de chuva fria. Ele ainda sentia a mão dela como se o tivesse marcado a brasa. E todo um sentimento de culpa e vergonha surgiu, não era vergonha por seus sentimentos, mas porque ele sabia que tinha uma família que dependia dele e ainda assim Lin era o único nome que ecoava em sua mente.

\- Oogi eu ainda a amo… - confidenciou ao seu amigo peludo recebendo um grunhido dele como se lhe dissesse que era óbvio.

Pousou na ilha e encontrar a esposa parada o esperando com uma expressão preocupada foi um golpe duro. A mão dela sobre o ventre alto com o bebê deles. Espíritos, Tenzin nunca se sentiu tão dividido quanto agora. Ele amava Pema, demorou anos para esse sentimento por ela surgir e era muito real, a amava por tudo o que ela lhe deu ao longo dos anos, mas nunca foi como amar Lin. Nunca teve a mesma intensidade e agora ele tinha certeza que os sentimentos ainda estavam lá, tão fortes como se não tivesse passado nem um único dia.

\- Desculpe a demora. - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer ao entrar em casa e sentir os lábios de Pema tocarem seu rosto. Os lábios errados.

O som da campainha do telefone a fez resmungar um pouco a arrancando de um sonho que ela não conseguia mais se lembrar. Olhou para o relógio sobre o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e respirou fundo. Quem em sã consciência ligava para a casa de alguém tão cedo? Passou a mão no rosto, ajeitou os cabelos e se levantou arrastando os pés sem nenhuma emoção até o objeto que tocava insistente.

\- Beifong. - falou com sua voz de sono esperando a pessoa do outro lado se identificar.

\- Desculpe ligar tão cedo Chefe, mas acho importante que você saiba que Tarrlok convocou uma coletiva para esta manhã.

Ela esperava qualquer coisa do gênero vindo daquela  _ cobra doninha¹ _ . Agradeceu seu oficial por aquele aviso, claro que a culpa seria dela por Amon ter sido bem sucedido naquele ataque, e Lin começava a suspeitar que era isso que o representante da tribo da água do norte pretendia. Tirar sua credibilidade como Chefe para liderar ele próprio.

Lavou o rosto e foi preparar um chá, jogou as ervas no pequeno bule de louça e ficou olhando para o pequeno redemoinho que elas formaram sobre a água. Aquilo lhe evocou lembranças que ela lutou durante anos para manter bem fechadas em sua mente. Lembranças que ela não podia, naquele momento, evitar…

O cheiro do chá de ervas a fez rir na cama, Tenzin e aquela mania de acordar antes do nascer do sol. Por bem ela tinha sempre a mesa posta ao acordar com aquele delicioso aroma de chá. Se alongou e colocou os pés nos chão sentindo tudo ao seu redor e principalmente o batimento cardíaco dele. Lin não era tão refinada quanto sua mãe, mas ela podia reconhecer seu noivo com facilidade.

\- Está acordada?

\- Não exatamente. - resmungou ainda de olhos fechados.

O som do riso dele fazia cócegas em seus ouvidos e ela ficou de pé finalmente abrindo os olhos verdes. 

\- O que está fazendo? - perguntou apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro de Tenzin olhando para dois pedaços de pão que ele torrava em uma frigideira.

\- Nosso café da manhã.

\- Hmmm… isso soa muito satisfatório, mas eu gostaria de alguns ovos mexidos também. - ela o beijou atrás da orelha assim que ele assentiu.

Lin cobriu o bule e fechou os olhos afundando a lembrança ao lugar que ela pertencia, ela não queria estar vulnerável perto dele. Tenzin tinha feito uma escolha anos atrás e ela apenas seguiu em frente, o melhor que pode.

\- Foda-se toda essa merda. - sua voz ecoou na ampla cozinha com pouca mobília.

Vestiu-se com a armadura e tomou o chá em silêncio ela tinha muita coisa mais importante para lidar, aquele não era o momento para evocar sentimentos tão confusos. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era colocar a máscara de frieza novamente. Ser a Chefe Beifong que todo mundo estava acostumado.

Ser a pedra.

\-  _ “Embora a Guerra dos Cem Anos tenha ocorrido há tempos, não estamos vivendo tempos de paz. Estes revolucionários, que se chamam de "Igualistas", não estão nem um pouco interessados em igualdade. Só querem promover a guerra contra os dobradores. A Chefe Beifong deveria ter protegido Cidade República, mas ficou indefesa no ataque de Amon à Arena. Ela falhou com todos nós. Se queremos sobreviver a estes lúgubres tempos, nossas forças da lei precisam de nova liderança.” _

A expressão de Lin Beifong ao ouvir a declaração de Tarrlok era um misto de irritação e divertimento. O rapaz do norte não fazia ideia do que ele estava prestes a enfrentar. Amon parecia estar sempre um passo à frente de todos.

\- Idiota. - Lin desligou o rádio, tinha muito trabalho a fazer e se Tarrlok achava que poderia fazer melhor, ela estava disposta a pagar pra ver.


	2. Investigação guiada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu não conseguia parar de escrever e reescrever este capítulo. Era como se algo estivesse faltando. (ainda acho que está)  
> Mas tem coisas que se mexer muito estragam.
> 
> Trechos em itálico foram retirados da obra original.

Os telefones do quartel general da polícia de dobra de metal não paravam de tocar, eram repórteres em busca de uma exclusiva com Lin Beifong, ou cidadãos expressando toda sua raiva e frustração devido ao acontecimento da arena. Uma oficial atendeu uma ligação em particular que pedia que fosse repassada a Chefe Beifong, a pessoa supostamente tinha algumas informações sobre as atividades igualistas e só falaria com a Beifong em pessoa. E Lin normalmente mandaria a telefonista encerrar a ligação, mas devido a falta de informação ela queria ouvir o que a pessoa tinha a dizer. Deste modo ela cedeu e atendeu a chamada, havia som de máquinas, vapor, vozes e estática, ela tentou captar algo além da voz rouca, claramente forçada para não ser reconhecida, mas havia muito barulho para identificar qualquer coisa além da mensagem principal. Isso por si só era bastante suspeito. A ligação durou cerca de dois minutos, Lin colocou o fone no pedestal e olhou para a oficial que estava sentada a olhando com algo nos olhos, com admiração.

\- Temos uma informação sobre quem está patrocinando Amon. - falou alto o suficiente para que todos na ampla sala pudessem escutar. - Na atual circunstância não podemos deixar essa informação passar, iremos investigar a Cabbage Corp. 

Ninguém ousou discutir com ela e bem treinados seus subordinados começaram a se preparar para sair em uma batida policial. Agradeceu a jovem que lhe passou a ligação e saiu ditando ordens, não podia dar a Tarrlok mais material para difamar seu bom nome.

Minutos depois, com um carro reforçado e seus melhores dobradores, invadiram um dos galpões da Cabbage Corp. em busca de qualquer indicativo que estavam colaborando com Amon. Enquanto seus oficiais faziam a busca, ela andava observando, usando o sentido sísmico, atenta a qualquer movimentação furtiva ou ataque surpresa, mas não havia nada. Bom, nada não era exatamente o termo. Havia panfletos, luvas elétricas e muito material de apoio, como se aquele depósito fosse de uso exclusivo dos igualistas.

\-  _ Parece que a informação era boa _ . - ela disse olhando ao redor, havia tanta coisa que algo lhe dizia que isso parecia errado. Seus anos como polícia lhe ensinaram que nem tudo é preto no branco.

\-  _ Há o suficiente aqui para acabar com a Cabbage Corp. pra sempre.  _ \- seu oficial parecia satisfeito com a operação.

Sim havia, mas ainda assim ela pressentia que algo estava errado, seus olhos vasculharam o local novamente em busca de qualquer coisa suspeita que pudesse corroborar com essa sensação, mas tudo ali indicava apenas uma coisa, a Cabbage Corp. estava envolvida. O suspeito era que, nada estava exatamente escondido. 

\-  _ Chefe Beifong! _

_ \- Chefe Beifong! _ \- os inúmeros repórteres chamavam impacientes enquanto ela saía da sede da Cabbage Corp.

As pessoas chamavam seu nome buscando atenção da Chefe de polícia, um oficial a sua frente levava Gan-Lan algemado que não parava de reclamar, aquela intuição ainda lhe incomodava como se o que estava fazendo era o que não deveria fazer, mas ela trabalhava com evidências e tudo indicava que ele estava envolvido.

- _ Isso é um ultraje! Eu sou inocente! -  _ Gan-Lan tornou a gritar com uma expressão assustada, praticamente sendo arrastado pelo oficial. - Armaram pra mim! Eu sou inocente!

\-  _ Sim, claro, é o que todos dizem _ . - ouviu o oficial que o levava preso responder.

- _ É verdade que a Cabbage Corp. está mesmo conspirando com os igualistas? _ \- uma pergunta veio mais alta do que as outras, junto com vários flashs de câmeras fotográficas.

Lin parou, ela precisava dar algum depoimento, precisava prestar contas do que estava fazendo e o motivo.

\-  _ As evidências apontam nesta direção, mas a investigação está sendo feita, por enquanto congelamos os bens do senhor Gan-Lan e fecharemos a Cabbage Corp. _

Lin continuou firme, perfeitamente rígida diante das perguntas que vinham, uma atrás da outra.

\-  _ Não! Não a minha Cabbage Corp.!  _ \- Gan-Lan gritou em desespero ao perceber que seu império estava indo em direção à ruína.

\- Isso é tudo o que tenho a dizer. - ela disse saindo de frente das câmeras e microfones que gravavam seu depoimento para o rádio.

Tenzin ainda estava na ilha, ele havia acabado de retornar da sua meditação matinal quando ouviu a voz de Lin. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo para organizar seus pensamentos e ir em direção ao som, o coração batendo um pouco mais rápido e então viu dois lótus branco em seu momento de folga tomando chá e ouvindo as notícias recentes. O som da voz dela vinha do rádio e como ele não queria atrapalhar o descanso dos dois, apenas parou a uma distância razoável para ouvir com clareza. Aceitou um chá oferecido por um dos acólitos e se sentou de cabeça baixa, atento aos sons que vinham do rádio.

\- “E esse foi o depoimento da Chefe Beifong, como sempre ela rejeita qualquer entrevista direta. Eu sou Hayato e esse é o flame news trazendo informações. Não percam esta noite mais um capítulo…”

Tenzin levantou e se afastou, ele podia notar um tom de preocupação na voz de Lin, coisa que poucas pessoas seriam capazes de fazer. E a julgar pelo depoimento de Tarrlok nas primeiras horas da manhã, o humor dela estava no limite. Ele realmente queria ajudar de alguma forma e seu cargo no conselho da cidade o deixava em posição de se aproximar dela para oferecer a ajuda sem parecer estranho, o principal problema era ela aceitar, principalmente daquele momento que compartilharam poucas horas atrás.

Lin ainda estava em seu sistema, intoxicando sua mente com pequenos gestos. Tenzin sabia que nunca iria estar livre desse sentimento. Tudo estava apenas reprimido, suprimido com anos de tratamento indiferente, mas agora a luz de um novo dia ele estava completamente perdido. Enquanto pensava foi andando mecanicamente para o quarto, tomou um banho e se trocou, só notando a esposa que estava sentada em uma cadeira quando ela falou.

\- Parece preocupado.

\- Hã? Pema… - Tentou disfarçar um pouco,sim um pouco. Isso era injusto tanto com Pema quanto com a própria Lin, mas quem podia controlar totalmente os sentimentos? Ele não. - Todos estamos.

\- Sim, claro. Já vai sair querido?

As sobrancelhas franzidas e o olhar atento de sua esposa o deixava incomodado a faltar com a verdade, nestes casos ele preferia usar os fatos cuidadosamente escolhendo suas palavras.

\- Er... eu preciso ir à cidade e ajudar, as coisas estão… - ele passou uma mão na nuca procurando uma palavra. - intensas.

\- Tome cuidado, espero você para o almoço?

\- Hm, sim. - ele disse fechando a capa sobre seus ombros. - Tudo bem, eu preciso ir.

Oogi estava sempre disposto a dar um passeio, mas ele achou mais discreto usar seu planador. Sua cabeça flutuando entre os eventos da noite passada e todo o problema que Amon estava causando. Voou diretamente para o quartel general da polícia e evitou pousar nas escadarias como normalmente faria. Havia um número alarmante de repórteres sendo contidos por cadetes da academia Beifong. Com habilidade de um mestre ele dobrou o vento a seu favor e entrou pela janela aberta do que ele julgava ser a sala de Lin.

O rapaz que organizava os arquivos se assustou, mas logo reconheceu o mestre do ar. Uma expressão de entendimento passou pelo rosto redondo do rapaz.

\- Repórteres?

\- Muitos. - olhou ao redor um tanto sem graça devido a invasão. - Hm, Chefe Beifong?

\- Siga o corredor, vire a direita e suba um lance de escadas.

Agradeceu a ajuda e deixou a sala. Ele havia calculado mal e entrado um andar abaixo do correto. Seguindo as instruções do rapaz não foi difícil encontrar Lin, ela estava parada a certa distância. Uma expressão muito séria no rosto enquanto ouvia Saikhan falar algo.

A distância ela parecia bem melhor do que na noite passada, ao menos não tinha mais tremores perceptíveis, mas ele a conhecia e se Lin estivesse cansada, doente ou com dor ela simplesmente colocava uma máscara sobre tudo isso e agia como era esperado, como Toph a havia moldado. Tenzin mal deu dois passos e sua mente projetou imagens da noite passada, cada passo evocava uma sensação e ele quase podia sentir a suavidade da pele dela em seus dedos. Lin virou e o encarou, uma expressão de aviso no rosto.

\- Bom dia Lin, Saikhan. Eu ouvi sobre a Cabbage Corp. - ele anunciou como se precisasse dizer qualquer coisa além do cumprimento cortês.

\- Continue as buscas em cada um dos imóveis no nome de Gan-Lan, não deixe nada passar.

O capitão fez uma continência e esperou a mulher sair de sua presença para seguir suas ordens. Tenzin a seguiu sabendo que ela seria esquiva e agressiva com ele, como era o usual.

\- Lin eu…

\- Se veio pedir desculpas ou inventar qualquer coisa, poupe a nós dois de conversa fiada. - ela disse em um tom frio e baixo apenas para ele ouvir.

\- Eu vim afirmar que pode contar com a minha ajuda. E dizer que precisamos conversar.

Lin ia responder, ia cortar aquela interação entre eles logo, mas ouviu a voz de Hiroshi Sato conversando com um dos oficiais. Ignorou a presença de Tenzin por um momento e se aproximou ciente de que o monge a seguia fielmente.

\- Senhor Sato, uma palavrinha por favor.

Ela o levou para sua sala, quando Tenzin entrou junto ela lhe lançou um olhar severo que foi respondido com um levantar de sobrancelhas. Se Sato achou isso de alguma forma estranho ele não disse nem fez nada para esclarecer. Lin deixou estar, não é como se não confiasse em Tenzin, ele era talvez a única pessoa em que ela poderia confiar sua vida, não que ainda ficasse pensando em coisas assim.

O interrogatório de Hiroshi Sato ganhou ar de uma conversa informal quando as perguntas passaram do ataque à arena para Gan-Lan, de modo que ele contou ao Chefe Beifong tudo o que sabia sobre os investimentos de seu rival nos negócios. Lin ignorava os olhares que Tenzin lhe lançava. Ela estava nesse ramo a muito tempo para saber que precisava manter o mínimo de frieza e neutralidade.

\- Foi de muita ajuda Sr Sato.

\- É meu dever como cidadão Chief Beifong. 

Ele se levantou com um sorriso solícito, Tenzin o guiou para fora e ela respirou fundo sozinha por alguns segundos antes de deixar a sala de interrogatório. Alguns passos à sua frente estava o mestre do ar e o empresário andando lado a lado. Tenzin sempre parecendo cortês. Foram juntos até o térreo, onde o fluxo de sons era mais concentrado e Lin precisou se aproximar mais para ouvir com clareza as palavras trocadas pelos dois homens.

_ \- Sr. Sato. Se você se lembrar de qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido durante o ataque de Amon não se esqueça de nos avisar. _

_ \- Estou feliz em ajudar da maneira que eu puder.  _ \- Lin estreitou um pouco os olhos desconfiada de tanta solicitude, aquilo parecia muito mais um jogo de marketing do que ajuda real. -  _ Quero que esses igualistas paguem pelo que fizeram. _

Já havia notado Korra ao lado do jovem que havia perdido a dobra na arena, e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo Tenzin se adiantou.

_ \- Estamos prontos para você agora. _

Rosnou baixo e saiu com ele o puxando para dentro da sala com irritação clara em seu rosto. Fechou a porta e o colocou contra a parede de metal, um dedo erguido em direção ao rosto dele. Sua voz baixa.

\- Sei que não vou conseguir te convencer do contrário uma vez que decidiu me oferecer sua ajuda, mas lembre-se Tenzin eu ainda sou a Chefe de Polícia. - A proximidade queimava em sua pele exigindo que a pouca distância fosse anulada.

O mestre dobrador de ar ergueu as mãos em rendição e Lin sabia que ele permitiria que ela fizesse seu trabalho. Porém, qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer morreu assim que o atleta Pro-bender entrou arrastando os pés enfatizando sua falta de energia. Se afastou de Tenzin e naquele momento Lin se perguntou se era assim que deveria se sentir o ex dobrador. Como se ao remover a habilidade de manipular a água, tivesse levado junto parte de seu espírito. Essa conclusão vinha dos anos convivendo com Avatar Aang que lhe ensinou que a habilidade de dobrar elementos estava diretamente ligada à energia vital, profundamente entrelaçada com o espírito.

Tenzin nunca esteve alheio à proximidade de Lin, mas ele sabia controlar seu corpo bem o suficiente agora, deu uma volta à mesa parando ao lado da Chefe Beifong enquanto estudava as feições de Tahno. O rapaz parecia ter perdido uma metade de seu ser e tudo o que Tenzin sabia era que isso era um fato. Porém como prometido ele apenas estava presente enquanto Lin conversava. E ele foi capaz de notar o tom mais suave que ela adquiriu provando que ela ainda era a Lin que ele conhecia. Ainda havia sentimentos sob a casca de metal e terra que ela construiu ao seu redor.

Foram horas de interrogatório que Tenzin acompanhou, em algumas ocasiões ele fazia suas próprias perguntas relembrando o tempo em que ele ajudou por alguns meses a polícia em um caso bastante específico. Lin até havia parado de lhe lançar olhares irritados e parecia apreciar as questões como oportunas. Após uma longa conversa com Saikhan, estavam voltando para a sala de Lin, absortos em uma discussão sobre a falta de mais provas que enfatizem a culpa de Gan-Lan quando um suave ronco o fez olhar para Lin. Então ele notou a hora, havia e muito passado do horário de almoço. Ela ainda tinha o hábito de se envolver tanto com um caso que simplesmente esquecia das necessidades básicas do corpo como comer e dormir. No passado era ele quem a lembrava destas ‘pequenas’ coisas, mas ele se viu preocupado.

\- Eu preciso… hm… volto em alguns minutos.

Lin resmungou alguma coisa imaginando que ele precisava voltar para a esposa e apenas continuou andando, ela própria tão absorta em pensamentos que ignorou a reclamação de seu corpo. Sempre foi assim, até alguém aparecer para lhe lembrar que precisava se alimentar. Entrou em seu escritório após ditar algumas ordens a seus agentes e se concentrou em pegar sua pequena máquina de escrever para documentar os eventos do dia. E por longos minutos tudo o que podia ouvir-se era o ‘ _ tec-tec’ _ dos botões sendo pressionados enquanto sua mente corria sobre tudo o que passou. Focar-se no trabalho sempre se mostrou a maneira perfeita para ignorar os sentimentos que começavam a importunar. E com Tenzin tão próximo novamente ela precisava mais do que nunca de um lugar firme para se apoiar.

Já havia redigido quatro folhas sobre o caso e agora de pé, as costas voltadas para porta entreaberta ela observava uma pequena coleção de fotos que sua secretária exibia.

Depois de anos tentando encontrar alguém que fosse bom o suficiente para lidar com seus arroubos de humor e ainda conseguir lidar com sua agenda agitada e toda a pressão do trabalho ela encontrou Aina. Uma dobradora de terra tímida vinda do anel inferior de Ba Sing Se. Beifong sentiu uma insegurança com a mulher que apesar da idade tinha pouca experiência quando se candidatou ao cargo, mas durante sua semana de teste ela percebeu que a timidez não era nenhum empecilho para lidar com as adversidades do pior dia da Chefe Lin Beifong. Na verdade ela fez isso com maestria, sem demonstrar medo ou insegurança em nenhum quesito. Fazia dois anos agora e ela era o mais perto de uma amiga que Lin tinha recentemente. Jantavam juntas em algumas ocasiões onde Lin ouvia sobre como ela queria trazer sua família para viver na cidade. As fotos em questão eram de sua mãe e seus dois filhos, a isso Lin também sentiu empatia, a mulher queria dar à pequena família uma vida mais estável. Era sua forma de agradecimento por tudo o que a mãe fez por eles, por ter a ajudado a criar suas duas crianças.

\- Ela está imensamente feliz Chefe, disse que irá agradecer pessoalmente assim que chegarem à cidade.

A mão de Lin tocou o braço da mulher poucos anos mais jovem e ofereceu um sorriso. De repente um delicioso aroma de soba picante preencheu a sala e o estômago de Lin deu um longo ronco a fazendo perder um pouco da postura rígida que ela sempre assumia. Ao girar levemente o corpo viu Tenzin encostando a porta suavemente enquanto em sua mão esquerda estava uma sacola do seu restaurante preferido. Lin apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Demorou mais do que eu gostaria, mas finalmente podemos almoçar.

\- Com licença chefe. - Aina disse com uma suave mensura. - E mais uma vez obrigada, eu lhe devo muito.

\- Nada disso, você já faz muito por mim diariamente eu só estou retribuindo a gentileza.

Tenzin, que havia se esquecido da promessa feita a esposa, estava surpreso com o modo pouco formal em que Lin tratava aquela mulher, nas poucas vezes que as viu juntas ele pensou que a mulher de pele morena e olhos verdes era mais uma daquelas pessoas oprimidas pela personalidade de Lin. E ele estava feliz em estar errado, em ver que Lin ainda tinha um relacionamento saudável com alguém. Pois ele sempre temeu que ela tivesse se isolado de tal forma que estivesse totalmente sozinha agora.

O que ele não sabia era que Lin tinha uma vida privada mais interessante do que ela deixava transparecer. Além de Aina ainda mantinha contato regular com a Fire Lord, e a Monarca sempre a incentivava a ter encontros casuais com um certo Político da nação do fogo muitíssimo bem apessoado. Mas essa não era a questão e sim Tenzin de volta a seu escritório servindo a mesa como se realmente eles fossem almoçar, tardiamente, juntos.

\- Tenzin o que… - suspirou, cansada de discutir com um homem que não parecia escutar. - Você não deveria estar em outro lugar?

\- Bom, tendo eu lhe prometido ajuda com a investigação creio que este. - ele a entregou um par de hashis. - é o lugar no qual eu deveria estar.

Lin o observou ainda de pé, os braços cruzados sob os seios e uma expressão de quem analisava a cena. Ao menos ele não estava com aquela expressão carente de quem buscava alguma coisa que claramente faltava em seu casamento. Com um Tenzin descontraído e a seguros passos de distância, Lin podia lidar.

\- Espero que tenha pedido um bom pedaço de costela de vaca hipopótamo. 

\- Nunca esqueceria.

Ao sentar e puxar um bowl removendo sua tampa, Lin sentiu o delicioso aroma da comida picante da nação do fogo. Exatamente como ela gostava e isso a deixou surpresa. Tenzin ainda se lembrava como ela preferia que sua comida estivesse servida. Pouco caldo, brotos cozidos ao vapor e um bom pedaço de carne.

A um primeiro momento eles comeram em um silêncio quase constrangedor, talvez cada um absorvendo suas próprias memórias, lidando com aquele incômodo que se instaura cada vez que alguém lembrava como eles eram próximos no passado. Mas, logo um assunto surgiu e eles discutiam mesmo depois de ter deixado a louça de lado. Lin apontando alguns pontos com buracos na história sobre Gan-Lan ser um apoiador de Amon. Nenhum dos dois surpreso com a facilidade que era lidar um com o outro.

\- Você acha que foi plantado tudo aquilo?

\- Não estava exatamente escondido, era como se alguém quisesse encaminhar a polícia para uma direção específica. Eu posso estar errada, mas minha intuição nunca falhou antes. E após aquele fiasco na Arena eu não posso deixar passar nada. Estarei arriscando tudo a partir de agora.

\- Lin, não foi sua culpa.

\- Diga isso à imprensa e você vai ser a capa da próxima manchete. - ela revirou os olhos ficando de pé novamente. - Obrigada pela refeição.

Mais uma vez não adiantou de nada as não convencionais maneiras de Lin despachar Tenzin, nem mesmo quando ela disse diretamente que não havia muito o que fazer naquele momento e que provavelmente os filhos estavam esperando por ele em casa. Tenzin sempre fez o que quis a seguindo por todos os lugares, claro que atualmente isso contribuía de forma negativa para seu humor, porque ela via os olhares de seus oficiais que não ousavam mais do que isso em sua presença.

\- Eu espero que os dirigíveis permaneçam em vigilância constante, não podemos dar a Amon brechas para agir livremente uma segunda vez. Qualquer atividade suspeita deve ser investigada. - sentia que com Tenzin parado a seu lado ela perdia um pouco do efeito que causava nos oficiais. Como se o monge abrandasse sua aura.

\- Chefe? A Avatar Korra deseja…

\- Beifong eu preciso falar sobre algo que… Tenzin?

\- Olá Korra. - o dobrador de ar cumprimentou sua indisciplinada aluna.

Bastou um movimento de mão para que os oficiais deixassem o deck de dirigíveis sobrando apenas os três. A Avatar, o Vereador e ela. Havia na expressão de Korra algo de muito urgente que momentaneamente foi coberto por curiosidade adolescente. Lógico que o antigo relacionamento de Tenzin, que terminou de maneira conturbada, chamava a atenção da avatar. Era como uma novela dramática interessante demais que as pessoas tendiam a assistir esperando sempre que a vilã, neste caso Lin, fizesse seu próximo movimento para desbancar a mocinha que carregava em seu ventre o fruto do amor... Lin revirou os olhos com a linha que seus pensamentos estavam seguindo.

\- Avatar, o que veio fazer aqui?

A jovem parou de olhar de um para o outro, aceitando que não era o momento de tentar entender o que ocorria. Então daquele jeito pouco convencional e bastante acusatório ela contou o que ouviu na casa de Hiroshi Sato.

_ \- Então acha que Sr. Sato fabrica aquelas luvas para os Igualistas? E enquadrou a Cabbage Corp.? _

_ \- Essa é uma acusação ousada. Que provas você tem? -  _ Beifong estava com as mãos na cintura um pouco mais a vontade do que pretendia quando queria ser dura.

_ \- Bom, eu não tenho provas exatamente, mas sei o que escutei. Sato está planejando algo. _

\- Garota, a polícia trabalha com provas! - acusou, sua expressão muito mais severa agora. - Mas, _ ele tem os meios… _

Lin percebeu ambos atentos a ela enquanto pensava um pouco, ligando os pontos que conhecia, somando a sua suspeita de que a Cabbage Corp estava sendo incriminada.

\-  _ … e tem um motivo. _

_ \- Exatamente. _

_ \- Um motivo? Qual?  _ \- Novamente o tom de curiosidade surgiu na voz da Avatar.

Coube a Tenzin explicar a tragédia que ocorreu durante um assalto a família Sato. Lin ouvia apenas parte da história, tendo ela própria ajudado nas investigações do caso naquela época. Naquele momento sua mente estava trabalhando com as informações.

_ \- Talvez devêssemos olhar o Sr. Sato um pouco mais de perto. _

\- Eu estava lá agora pouco e…

\- Não, hoje não. Já é suspeito o bastante a avatar ter uma acusação com base apenas no que ouviu por trás de uma porta, isso configura invasão de privacidade e não posso me dar ao luxo de parecer pouco profissional. Encerramos por hoje, vocês  _ dois  _ devem voltar a ilha, eu cuidarei disso pela manhã.

\- Lin eu...

\- Não tem nada que me impeça de estar lá com você quando for investigar Beifong. Eu sou a Avatar, é meu dever! - a garotafoi incisiva. - É também a minha imagem que está em jogo não apenas o seu ego como Chefe!

\- Korra… - Tenzin alertou.

\- Alguém aqui tem coragem. - Lin observava a obstinada avatar de pé a sua frente a desafiando. - Pois bem.

Passou as instruções para os dois, da mesma forma como fazia com seus oficiais. Era quase impossível que o espírito de Aang estivesse com aquela garota. As personalidades diferiam tanto, mas sendo um pouco honesta em um fim de dia conturbado, Lin gostava de sentir aquela sensação novamente. Um bem estar que vinha naturalmente sempre que estava próximo de Avatar Aang. Embora isso durasse apenas enquanto Korra mantinha a boca fechada. Deu as costas aos dois, encerrando aquele dia.

Tenzin pediu educadamente que Korra fosse a frente, mas a garota apenas deu a eles alguma privacidade colocando distância entre eles.

\- Precisamos conversar.

\- Não, não estamos fazendo isso. Você tem um dever.

\- Tenzin, eu vou precisar de uma carona! - Korra exclamou tirando os dois de uma bolha estranha.

Ele acenou abaixando uma mão a meio caminho de pegar os dedos da Chefe Beifong.

\- Tenha uma boa noite Lin.

Nenhum dos dois viu como Korra ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa com toda a atenção que seu mentor de dobra de ar oferecia a Chefe Beifong.

Na manhã seguinte Korra levantou muito cedo, sabendo que se ela perdesse um minuto que fosse Beifong usaria isso como desculpa e a deixaria de fora. Não, se alguém ia fazer algo contra os Igualistas, Korra queria ajudar e Beifong era uma opção bastante válida e confiável. Exceto talvez pelo humor corrosivo dela, mas isso Korra poderia direcionar a Tenzin que certamente estava acostumado.

\- Bom dia… - bocejou meio se arrastando até a mesa. - Tenzin já saiu?

\- Papai está meditando ele disse que precisava de realinhar seus chakras para manter a cabeça equilibrada e não chegar a qualquer conclusão errada sobre alguma coisa que envolve aquele homem dos carros. - Ikki falava tão rápido que Korra só pegou metade daquilo tudo. - Podemos ter um carro? Eu sempre quis ter um carro e…

\- Ikki.

Korra olhou agradecida para Pema que com apenas um toque suave fez a hiperativa criança se acalmar e voltar a atenção a seu próprio café da manhã. E depois de um gole de chá, a avatar conseguiu reunir energia suficiente para comparar Pema com Chefe Beifong. Chegando à conclusão de que Tenzin não tinha um tipo claramente definido, sendo as duas tão diferentes, ela só podia imaginar que ele escolheu Pema por causa de seus deveres com a Nação do ar.

Bocejou.

Korra se juntou a Tenzin minutos após o fim de sua refeição. Um pouco mais desperta agora para manter pensamentos mais coerentes. Ele falava com Oogi enquanto colocava a sela nele. Ela entendia esse nível de conexão, era o mesmo que tinha com Naga.

\- Você não parece muito animada esta manhã.

\- Tenzin, não é nem 5:30. Eu definitivamente ainda não acordei. - Mais um bocejo enquanto seguia para perto de seu mentor a fim de ajudar. - O que me espanta é que Beifong seja o tipo que acorda cedo.

Korra puxou as correias, passando sob o bisão para atar a sela firmemente ali.

\- Sabe se alguém me perguntasse eu não diria que ela é uma pessoa matutina.

\- Ela não é, mas o trabalho exige dela. Lin sempre foi preguiçosa nas manhãs que tinha o dia de folga, e eu precisava…  _ cof-cof. _ Está pronta? - interrompeu ao notar que Korra parecia estar muito ansiosa para ouvir sua história.

\- O que você fazia para acordar Beifong Hm?

\- Oogi Yip-yip.

\- Ei! - usando a dobra de terra para um impulso Korra saltou para as costas do bisão.

Ela bem tentou, mas Tenzin parecia desconfortável, suas orelhas vermelhas demonstravam que isso era um pouco mais ‘quente’ do que uma história para contar casualmente. Mas afinal que culpa ela tinha, havia sido iniciativa dele contar qualquer coisa que deveria ser mantido em segredo.

Ao chegar no Departamento de Polícia, o humor de Beifong cortou qualquer intenção que ela tinha de continuar a questionar sobre aquele pedaço de informação que havia recebido. Era apenas curiosidade de entender quem era Lin Beifong. 

\- Vamos, eu não tenho o dia para perder com papo furado. - a chefe entregou à sua secretária uma xícara vazia.

Lin queria entender melhor isso, mas ela precisava ser cuidadosa ao fazer perguntas a Hiroshi Sato. Não seria útil a sua investigação se fizesse qualquer insinuação não fundamentada. E o que ela pretendia fazer de uma conversa tranquila para deixar Sato mais aberto a respostas se tornou uma sabatina de acusações da Avatar irritada. E mesmo com uma boa desculpa Lin não engoliu muito bem aquilo. Encarou Tenzin por um segundo.

\-  _ A fim de colocar um ponto em todas as suspeitas, talvez devêssemos olhar suas fábricas e armazéns. _ \- Tenzin ainda tinha o dom de entender os olhares de Lin.

\- Eu não esperava que a imprensa ficasse alheia desta operação, mas isso é quase ridículo. - Lin resmungou ao lado de Tenzin enquanto sua equipe ao lado da Avatar vasculhava a Future Industries.

O noticiário não perdia uma chance de tentar difamar a atual Chefe Beifong, ela se sentia constantemente comparada com Toph. E sabia exatamente que por não ter encontrado nada, os jornais mais uma vez a iriam acusar de estar perdendo o jeito. Mas, ainda havia aquela ponta de intuição que lhe dizia que algo cheirava mal. 

\- Acha que Korra está errada? - Tenzin parou ao seu lado.

\- A questão não é essa, sem provas eu não tenho muito o que fazer e ficar insistindo em investigar as propriedades de Hiroshi Sato só vai se provar prejudicial à investigação. - falava com Tenzin em um tom baixo enquanto seu pessoal deixava o local.

Eles trocaram um olhar e Lin sentiu os dedos de Tenzin alcançarem sua mão, quentes, atenciosos. Como na noite do ataque a arena, pouco antes de quebrar barreiras auto impostas ao se aproximar do monge. Ao beijá-lo novamente. Mas ela puxou a mão lançando um olhar afiado de aviso. Estavam em público e aquilo era a última coisa da qual ela precisava. Um escândalo.

\-  _ Vocês deveriam ver isso.  _ \- Korra chamou a atenção dos dois adultos.

O bilhete anônimo era muito suspeito e com a insistência de Korra em ir verificar, mesmo que sozinha a fez mais uma vez seguir a avatar. Já era tarde e a brisa fria e pegajosa fazia alguns fios de cabelo colar em seu rosto. Tudo soava muito suspeito e enquanto andava pelo local todos os seus sentidos estavam voltados para uma possível emboscada. O som de uma pessoa chamando a atenção deles a fez estreitar os olhos, porém só agiria se o homem demonstrasse algum perigo. A meio segundo de dobrar os cabos atados a suas costas ela ouviu o que o operário tinha a dizer. Braços cruzados, olhos atentos. Cada movimento daquele homem era cuidadosamente estudado. E finalmente ele lhes deu uma informação nova, algo que surpreendeu Lin Beifong. Hiroshi era um Igualista e mantinha uma base subterrânea bem sob o nariz de todos. E ela não poderia deixar isso passar.

Korra olhou para o lado, observando Tenzin e Beifong interagindo, discutindo o quão arriscado tudo aquilo era. Enquanto lentamente sobrevoavam a cidade em direção a Mansão Sato. Ela suspirou, Asami não era de todo ruim, claro que a Sato estava com o cara de quem ela gostava, mas não parecia ser uma pessoa má. Esperava que ela também não estivesse envolvida.

\-  _...se estivermos enganados… _

_ \- Eu sei, posso dizer adeus ao meu trabalho. _

O peso na voz dos dois e a postura indicavam a Korra que ambos estavam dispostos a aceitar qualquer consequência. Mas se ela estivesse errada a única que perderia algo realmente importante era Beifong. Korra fechou os olhos, pedindo aos espíritos que a informação fosse realmente boa, afinal Beifong estava colocando tudo em jogo apenas por dar crédito a ela. Bem ou mal a chefe parecia apoiar a nova avatar e com os últimos eventos, Korra precisava de apoio ou seria a Avatar apenas no título. Tornou a fechar os olhos apoiando a cabeça no metal frio.

Lin olhou os olhos de Tenzin, cinza como nuvens de chuva. Sorriu, era calmante a forma como ele sorria e isso sempre teve um efeito positivo, muito parecido com afundar os dedos em terra. Abaixando a guarda por um segundo ela sorriu e apoiou a mão no ombro dele, apertando levemente. Ela sabia que ele podia ler os sentimentos ali. Estava com medo. Ela não sabia ser outra pessoa além da Chefe Beifong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi um capitulo longo e talvez exaustivo, mas eu devo dizer que é importante para dar profundidade aos sentimentos de Lin e Tenzin enquanto se aproximam.
> 
> Sei que coloquei muito de Korra aqui, não era minha intenção inicial, mas dar a visão de terceiros para esse relacionamento é interessante.
> 
> Sobre Aina, eu ainda pretendo explorar mais a relação dela com Lin. E isso vai ser feito lentamente. Espero que não se cansem disso. Eu tenho uma ou outra coisa em mente para agradecer a paciência de vocês. (sim, envolve rated M) *risos*  
> Também teremos os irmãos de Tenzin aparecendo no momento certo.
> 
> Então eu conto com vocês para me dizer pensam sobre isso. Criticas são bem vindas.  
> Preciso agradecer os comentários que recebi. (eu não sou ingrata) Isso é o que move o autor, saber que tem alguém que realmente se interessou.  
> E se tiver algo que queira ver aqui, por favor, diga e eu irei encontrar uma forma e encaixar isso a obra.
> 
> E isso, até a próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro, entenda que isso é uma obra de ficção e que tudo aqui não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.
> 
> Segundo, estarei mostrando um Tenzin um pouco diferente do habitual, mas que a meu ver faz bastante sentido. Um homem apaixonado que precisou tomar decisões difíceis em prol de seu dever com o mundo. Tentarei mostrar as imperfeições de Tenzin e como isso afeta a vida dele como chefe de uma família teoricamente perfeita.
> 
> Terceiro. Lin tem sim sentimentos que ela insiste em deixar bem escondido, e já vimos isso na série, mas vou mostrar esses sentimentos com terceiros ao longo da escrita.
> 
> Quarto. Seria bom saber o que vocês pensam sobre essa história. Mesmo daqueles que eventualmente usam algum tipo de tradutor para conseguir ler. (a isso peço desculpas sobre a minha incapacidade de postar a história em inglês.)
> 
> E mais uma coisa, a ideia original não é minha e eu estive trabalhando nisso por algum tempo antes de dar uma pausa para apenas recentemente retomar a ideia. Então, Obrigada Débora, isso aqui só está acontecendo graças a você! ;*
> 
> Bem, até a próxima.


End file.
